The Life of Nomi
by Parker123101
Summary: Nomi has finally decided to go to school! She thinks it will be easy, but is any high school easy? Will Heidi ruin her life because of a accident? Is she starting to get jealous of Theresa? Is her feelings true about Randy? Why am I asking so many questions? I do not own RC9GN. (I had to move the rating up, it doesn't deserve T, it's T only because of chapter 5)
1. Chapter 1

**(So, I recommend before reading this book, you should read my first book, "Nomi Goes to the Mall," so, enjoy!)**

**Nomi's POV: **"Nomi relax! It's just school," Randy exclaimed trying to calm his now human friend, Nomi.

"I know, but what if people don't like me? What if they think I'm weird? What if-," Randy cut her off.

"Nomi, everything will be fine as long as you don't talk like an idiot," Howard said, crossing his arms. An idiot?! I'm sorry if I've been a book for 800 years! Howard is uncivilized, impolite, and just rude. What does Randy see in him? Randy is indulgent, sympathetic, and kind… well, most of the time. It is true sometimes he can be a barbarous, but not even close to Howard. Randy interrupted my thoughts.

"Come on Nomi, we're going to be late!"

"All right, all right! I'm coming," I said finishing the toast Randy had made for me, it's amazing how bread can be toasted to such perfection! We left the house and went to school. Wow, my first day of school, I wonder what we do there? Randy said it was quite boring, but I find the learning of knowledge to be very enjoyable. When we arrived Randy started to tell me my schedule.

"So first we have English for two periods, and then Social Studies for third period, after that in fourth period, we go to the gym with Mr. Green." I nodded and motioned him to continue.

"Then we have Science with Mrs. Driscoll for fifth, then Spanish with Senora Jorge, and then math." I nodded, already making mental notes of all the teachers and classes. A bell rang. Startled, I panicked and ran into a locker. Everyone pointed and laughed at me, knowing the Sorcerer was under the school, I did my best to hide my emotions, though it was hard. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"What was that," I asked still in shock of the loud noise that came out of nowhere.

"That's the school bell, it rings every 45 minutes, about seven times a day, discluding passing period," Howard said smirking. Nomi groaned as they started walking to English. Once they got there, they all sat down in desks. Randy took a seat in the third row next to Howard. A girl with purple hair holding a baton stick sat in front of him next to a clown. A man with a top hat sat next to a man with an accordion in the front row. A blonde boy sat next to a girl with brown hair and braces in the first row and a very muscular boy with a black shirt with a yellow fist in the middle sat next to a skinny boy in a red jacket. Unknowing where to sit, I sat in the back row next to a girl with ginger hair much like Howard's, she seemed tall and beautiful. I could tell she was popular, maybe this was a mistake…

"Hey, I'm Heidi," she said. What do I say? I've never really talked to someone other then Randy and Howard!

"I- uh…hi?" I said questionably. She looked at me funny.

"I mean- yo what's up?" I cursed myself for using such language but at least she stopped looking at me like that.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who freaked out when the bell rang," she asked.

"Y-yea why?"

"No reason," Heidi said but I saw her eyes drift to the right. There was something she wasn't telling me; I have to be careful around her. The teacher walked into the room.

"Hello class, I know you're not happy to be here, AND SO AM I, ten minutes! Write a paper on something interesting that's happened to you!" I looked around to see bust students writing. My gaze fell over Randy, and I saw him staring at the purple haired girl in front of him. That bothered me, I don't know why. I told myself at the mall I don't have a crush on him, I still don't. At least I don't think I do… What if- I sensed something and I quickly used my reflexes to hit the shoe that was flying towards me. I used a clean slice with my hand to send it next to me, which happened to be where Heidi was sitting. The shoe hit her in the face.

"Ow!" she shouted feeling her nose which was now bleeding. She glared at me. I mouthed "sorry" but she continued to glare. She got up from her seat to go to the office. I looked at where the shoe came from. It was from the teacher.

"GET TO WORK!" he shouted, so I did.

_Something Interesting that's happened to me _ Ineeded a last name

_Nomi Con_

_ A couple days ago I turned into a human, I've been a book for 800 years so this was quite a surprise. Randy had taken me to the mall, which is a place where you shop for many remarkable things. We had a great adventure! We even got trapped in a elevator! Of course I was stuck with that unrefined Howard. Randy had to get help so he became the ninja-_

"_Wait a second,"_ I thought. "_I can't write about this_!" I crumpled the paper. But, what do I write about… I snuck a look at Heidi's paper.

_Something Bruce That's Happened to Me _

_By: Heidi Weinerman 3_

_ Not to long ago the BRUCEST thing ever happened. My "Heidi School" live mecast finally reached 1,000,000 hits! I can't wait to do a lot of gossip…_

I stopped reading. I just have to sound like a teenager when I write.

_Something Bruce That's Happened_

_Nomi Con_

_ Over the weekend I went to the bruce McMall. I got a new outfit that is the cheese! It was really wonk that we got stuck in an elevator, and it was even wonker that the elevator exploded, but it was so honkin bruce that the ninja saved us!I got to go to the bookstore too! I got many kinds of books and I can't wait to read them! Next weekend will be so bruce!_

I sighed at my horrible paper, what bruce even mean?! The teacher came storming down the rows of desks collecting papers, not caring if someone wasn't done.

"We'll have your grades done tomorrow, NOW GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!" Grumbling kids started leaving, I decided to follow when there was a large crash. People started to panic, that couldn't be good.

**(I hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon! Tell me what you think! SMOKE-BOMB!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nomi's POV: I looked out the window to see a giant robot. I then saw Randy stand up.

"I have to...go to the bathroom!" I nodded at his excuse, it's good to keep it simple, anything to extravagant would cause suspicion. A moment later I heard the familiar words.

"SMOKE-BOMB!" Randy appeared on top of the school and everyone cheered. The robot seemed very big, Randy usually would describe robo-apes as a warm up, so I felt worried for Randy, but I'm sure he's faced robots like this.

Randy's POV: I've never faced robots like this!

"Ninja stab! Ninja slice!" I jabbed and stabbed the robot but my ninja sword wouldn't go through this robots armor! This robot seemed like a robo-ape, but it was much larger and a light blue color and there was also some flying light blue snakes I jumped over the robot and tried stabbing his back, no luck though. I just couldn't beat these robots!

Nomi's POV: Did it usually take this long for Randy to defeat robots? I watched the fight. It didn't seem there to be any weaknesses...why were those flying snakes just sitting there? It's as if- oh no!

"RAN- I mean... NINJA LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. The flying robo-snake had finally gotten a good angle while the Ninja was distracted with the giant robo-ape. A icicle shot out from the snake. Dropping his sword, Randy was frozen in a large block of ice. What do I do?! He's my student! I can't just stand here! I jumped up onto the robo-ape and flipped off it. I then grabbed the sword Randy had dropped. I jumped onto the robot and waited for the right moment. The snake shot a icicle, perfect. I jumped off and sliced the snake as the icicle hit the robo-ape. He was frozen. I walked over to where Randy was encased in a block of ice. With one clean punch the ice shattered. Randy fell, and I helped him up.

"Thank you Nom- I mean, citizen I've never met before!" I nodded.

"NINJA TENGU FIREBALL!" Randy sent a fire ball at the frozen robo ape which burst into flames. I just realized what I had done. I froze up, everyone just saw me do a backflip, use a sword, and punch through a solid block of ice. Everyone was silent. Luckily, Randy thought of something to say.

"Wow! You must go to a really BRUCE martial arts class! Doing all those flips and punches! I mean come on people!" Everyone cheered. I blushed. I wasn't used to all this attention!

"Thank you everyone! Now... SMOKE-BOMB!" Randy disappeared.

Heidi's POV: I still don't like Nomi, even if she did save the ninja. But if she's so good at martial arts, why didn't she make that shoe fly the other way instead of into my face?! I felt the band-age on my nose. I must look like a idiot. I ripped the band-ade off, wincing a bit from the sudden pain, but it went away five seconds later. I've figured so far Nomi is shy, so to get revenge on her, I'll put her on me-cast! I know she'll freeze up like she did after the robo-attack. I saw her leaning against the wall reading a book.

Nomi's POV: "We can know only that we know nothing. And that is the highest degree of human wis-" My reading of War and Peace, was interrupted when Heidi tapped on my shoulder. She had her camera. This isn't good...

"What's up Norriseville?! Heidi here, with the hero who saved the Ninja's cheese! So how does it feel Nomi?" I tried to interpret what Heidi just said.

"I um..it feels," I started to blank out. Heidi's paper in language arts said she's finally reached a million hits, which must mean views...so that means a million people are watching me?! I started to blank out even more. I managed to squeak out, "it felt good?"

"Great! So do you think I could do a interview after school?"

"I uh...I got to go! Thanks for the offer though!" I ran away just to run straight into a locker.

"How did I not see that coming," I asked myself. The laughter of teenagers everywhere in Norriseville filled the halls. They were all laughing at me. I embarressed myself in front of everyone...My vision got blury as I felt water droplets land on legs. I tried my best to hold it in, but it didn't work. With teary eyes I got up and ran away, someone tripped me and that just seemed to be it. I forgot about the Sorcerer and cried. The green mist swirled around me, and anger filled me, I just lost it. I can't control myself...

Randy's POV: I agree, what Heidi did to Nomi is wrong. The way she ran into the locker at the end...it's just wonk. Hilarious, but wonk. My thoughts were interrupted by Howard.

"So you up for grave puncher tonight," my biffer Howard asked me.

"Totally, I am-" I was cut off with a roar.

"I gotta..."

"Just go," Howard said annoyed. I made sure no one was looking and slipped the mask on. I ran around the corner to see a monster.

"What the juice?!" That thing was a HONKIN DRAGON! But, it looked somewhat familiar... The dragon had black skin, red spikes, and jade green eyes...those eyes, they're the same color as...

"HOLY CHEESE THATS NOMI!" Nomi?! She's the Nomicon! How could she get stanked!? I gripped Howard's shirt.

"Howard, that Nomi!"

"WHAT?! How could that idiot get herself stanked?!" I pushed Howard out of the way as a chair came flying past my head.

"How do I de'stank Nomi?!" The Nomi Dragon slashed a claw at me. I barely dodged. Nomi's martial art skills must've made her harder to beat when she's stanked! She flapped her wings and her spikes flew off like perfectly thrown ninja rings.

"Ninja flip! Ninja flip! And ninja- ah!"

The wind from her wings threw me against the wall. Before I had time to get back up, she grabbed me. There was no way to de'stank her. What could she hold most dear? She's been a book for 800 years! What would she have that's so speacial?! Nomi couldn't get to attached to a object...she's better then that. It must be something mental, not physical.

"Nomi, it's me!" I stared into her jade green eyes, then I looked around. Everyone had abandoned the halls. I took the mask off.

"Nomi! It's me Randy, were friends! You teach me and I don't always listen to you, but you always forgive me! Nomi, you're my friend...don't you recognize me?" Nomi's grip loosened. A second later she dropped me. I watched as the stank left her and she shrank down. It worked. I ran up to her.

Nomi's POV: The first thing I saw was Randy. He freed me from the stank without hurting me with violence...wow. Randy explained to me about what happened and how I was stanked. Of course it wasn't stanked because of a measly locker, and it wasn't just Heidi's fault either. I don't even care about what everyone in Norriseville thinks! I only care about what Randy thinks of me. I embarrassed myself in front of him, I have feelings for him...whether I like it or not.

(So I'm REALLY sorry about not updating! I had to type it on my phone so I'm sorry if there's typos, stupid spell checks... :( Hope you enjoyed! SMOKE BOMB!)


	3. Chapter 3

**(So the reason I haven't updated much is well, I guess I've been caught up with all my stories and so I have like half a chapter for each one and half a chapter for requests so I'm really sorry! If you're upset about me not updating, then send me a request! Even if your not you can still send me a request :) Enjoy! Btw, go to **** .gov**** to stop SOPA! Go now before March 19 to save fanfiction, YouTube, devianart, ect!)**

No ones POV:  
"Viceroy, who is that?"Viceroy and McFist were looking over the video footage of Nomi saving Randy. Viceroy took put his McFistPad.  
"According to Heidi, she's Nomi Con."  
"Where did she get those skills," McFist watched in awe as Nomi did back flips that would make even the first ninja become shameful. The Sorcerer appeared on the giant tube that let him and McFist communicate.  
"Isn't it oblivious you fools!?" Viceroy paused for a minute.  
"Nomi Con...Nomicon!"  
"Exactly," The Sorcerer said. "She's sworn to protect the Ninja, you must destroy her!" Viceroy nodded and the Sorcerer dissapeared.  
"So what's MY plan Viceroy?" Viceroy thought for a moment.  
"We can capture her while she's off gaurd...and at the same time, we can catch the Ninja!"  
"BRILLIANT! Glad I thought of it!"

That night...  
No Ones POV:  
Nomi's POV:  
"No...this can't be happening," I said. I stared at my broken katana. Randy was no where to be found and the Sorcerer was running havoc. I ran towards him.  
"WHERES RANDY!? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?" The Sorcerer let out an evil laugh.  
"I got revenge on him! Because of him I was locked up for 800 years and now he will know my pain," The Sorcerer said.  
"The bottomless pit..." I ran as fast I could to Noriseville High. There was a hole from where the Sorcerer broke free. I looked down into it.  
"Randy?"  
"Nomi! Nomi I am so glad- look out!" I turned around just to see a stank ball fly towards me. I lost my balance and fell into the hole, I unfortunately missed the floating rock. I fell down, down, down...

Randy's POV: I jolted awake to hear Nomi yelling something it what seemed like... Japanese?  
"ANATA WA SORE MAJUTSU-SHI TO HANERATE SHUTOKU SURU KOTO WA ARIMASEN!" I got up and shook her.  
"Nomi, wake up!" I flicked in the ear, causing her to slap my face. It was a reflex... She jolted awake and hit her head on the table.  
"Ow..." She looked up to see me.

Nomi's POV: I saw Randy staring at me like I had two heads. I hope I didn't shout anything in my sleep.  
"You can speak Japanese?"  
"Yes, I can speak fluently in any language."  
"Can you give me the answers to the test we have tommorow in Spanish?" I rolled my eyes and layed back down on my sleeping bag. I thought about my dream, it appears my Kakorrhaphiophobia was kicking in...  
"So can we go to what you call a movie tommorow?"  
"Nomi we have school..." I sat up quickly.  
"How many more days must we learn this art of torture!?"  
"About four, then we get a vacation for two days, then we have it for five, then it repeats until summer." I groaned. It appears I was facing, for the first time, boredom...  
"Randy, must I have to go?"  
"No, you can play hooky, though. But I wouldn't recommend it..."  
"What is the art of hooky?"  
"It's where you skip school."  
"But wouldn't that be violating the rules!?" Randy nodded.  
"Forget it, I will not violate the rules of Norriseville."  
"Ok...but if you want to go through another hour and a half of Mrs. Driscoll kissing her husband, fine by me." I shuddered of thinking about the skarring moments in the class known as science. I took out my diary.  
"You have a diary?"  
"Yes, I find that writing my feelings are very soothing." I slipped my diary into my back pack. Randy chuckled a bit. I glared, he stopped instantly.  
I laid back down, until sleep consumed me.

The next day...  
Randy's POV: Howard ran up to me.  
"Hey where's Nomi?"  
"Umm I think she's playing hooky."  
"Dude! The Nomicons skipping school!? The Nomicon!?"  
"I know right! But I'm kinda worried," I said.  
"Nomi's never been alone before, maybe I should go get her..." I started walking away when Howard grabbed my shoulder.  
"Forget it Cunningham! For once I don't have to deal with the Nomicon nagging us all the time!"  
"...You're right! What's the worse that could happen?" I mean, she's the Nomicon, she'll be fine.

Nomi's POV: Yes, I know what you're thinking. "THE NOMICON SKIPPED SCHOOL!?" Well, wouldn't you if you had to witness many... disturbing things!? Anything is better then what I had to go through yesterday. I was in the forest behind the school. I meditated for a bit. That serenity was disturbed when the sunlight that was hitting me dissapeared. I opened my eyes to see a large robot towering over me.  
"Well, hello there..." I took out my sword and sliced through the robot. There was a small explosion. I turned around to see more. I rolled my eyes.  
"If you ask," I took out my sais. "You shall recieve," I yelled stabbing one of the robo-apes. It sparked and fell to the ground. Two more lunges at me. I back flipped and stabbed them both in mid-air. When I landed, I took my sword and swung it 360 degrees.  
"Ninja Hydro Hand and Ninja air fist!" I shouted. It was quite enjoyable yelling out my attacks! I started to fight a blue robo-ape. I swung my sword but it bounced off.  
"Ooh! I do love a challenge," I said.  
"Ninja Tripping Balls!" The robot jumped over me. I ran towards it but I tripped on my own balls. I groaned. I was really off gaurd, other then that fight I had the other day, I haven't really fought in a while...Being a book for 800 years really makes you lose practice! I shook my head and got up, I had to stay alert! More robots were coming in. I searched around for an escape ruite. Even if I smoke-bombed out it would still fail!  
"Ninja Electro Balls!" I threw some balls at a group of robots. I fought the blue one again. I fought with my sword. Maybe it could make a dent that I could work with. Sadly, I did not see another robot behind me. Some purple must surrounded me. I coughed. What is this vapor!? I accidentally inhaled some and I became drowsy.

No ones POV: Nomi fell to the ground sound asleep. That "purple mist" was knock out gas. The robots picked her up and hauled her away. Will Randy come to her rescue!?

To be continued...,  



	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry I haven't updated! But you all know how I LOVE making cliffhangers! MWA HA HA! Btw, sorry for all the typos in the other chapter! I was in a rush to post last time. On with the story! Also, I FINALLY convinced my sister to write a RC9GN fanfiction so I can't wait for her to do it and y'all should read it when it comes out! Btw, I'm sorry everything is in bold, I'm typing it from my phone so when I post it it's always bold for some reason...so yea)

Randy's POV:

"Hey Howard, have you seen Nomi," I asked Howard while walking home from school. I knew she was in the forest but I haven't seen her...I didn't think she would skip the WHOLE school day.

"Wasn't she doing that meditating thing in the forest?" I nodded. "We should go check there. We both ran to the forest. I looked around. I noticed signs of distress, like broken branches. I coughed a little bit and was a little drowsy. Howard sat on a rock and played grave puncher on his phone. Something happened here...

"HOWARD!" Howard dropped his phone from the sudden call of his name.

"Ah! What!?"

"I think Nomi was kidnapped," I thought for a little bit. "And it can only be one person."

"Heidi," Howard said. I face palmed.

"NO! McFist! McFist is the person! We have to get Nomi back," I said putting on the mask. The silk fabric surrounded me and I felt myself become faster and stronger.

"Right...so you go do that, and I'll get some ice cream!" I rolled my eyes and made my way to McFist Industries.

_Meanwhile... _

Nomi's POV:

"W-What happened...why am I so dizzy?" At first I saw nothing but darkness, but then my eyes adjusted and I saw two monkey-like robots in front of me. I also appeared to be in a cage.

"Tell me why you brought me here McFist! Come out here where I can see you!" The room suddenly glowed green. I saw in some tube the Sorcerer.

"I don't know how you did it, but you caught her, you actually caught the NinjaNomicon," he said smiling villainously.

"Yes I did," McFist said. "It was all my plan, I did it all by myself!" I noticed Viceroy roll his eyes. I wonder why he doesn't speak up, why he let's his boss treat him this way.

"I haven't seen you in a while Nomi, to bad I'll have to destroy you," the Sorcerer said.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try," I said glaring.

"The time will come," the Sorcerer said. "YOU TWO!" The Sorcerer pointed his glare at McFist and Viceroy. They both yelped. "DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!" The Sorcerer disappeared. McFist and Viceroy looked at each other then looked at me. I glared at both of them. I bet I could break out of this cage if I had my weapons...I looked over a table where they stashed them. They must've taken them when I was unconscious...

"So if the Sorcerer is going to destroy me, why hasn't he done it yet," I asked.

"What you don't know is that we're using you as bait for the Ninja!"

"Well now she knows," Viceroy shouted. A trap!? Oh dear, everything is going wrong because I skipped school! Arghh!

I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Err, what's she doing," McFist asked Viceroy who shrugged.

"Shh! I'm meditating," I snapped.

"Why would you-" I cut Viceroy off with a air fist that hit the bars of the cage.

"I said shush!" Why do people keep interrupting my meditating!? I hate it when people do that!

Randy's POV:

"NINJA SPRINT," I shouted as I ran up the sides of the building and kicked open a vent. I crawled through it, looking for an opening somewhere. I saw one and I peaked through it. There I saw Nomi, she was...meditating? Even in a time like this!? I opened the vent slowly, knowing for sure Nomi would kill me if I came in abruptly. I lowered myself down with my scarf. Let's see...cage... plus key... equals freedom! I looked around for the key ring, it was on the table behind McFist and Viceroy. I landed on the ground silently. Nomi opened her eyes sensing me and seemed alarmed. Why? I'm here to save her! I grabbed the keys. Now I need a distraction... Hmmm... I took out a smoke-bomb. I wonder... I threw it to the far end of the room.

"It's the Ninja," Viceroy shouted.

"GET HIM," McFist yelled at the robo-apes. They all went over to where I threw the smoke-bomb. I ran over to Nomi's cage and tried to figure out which key went into the key hole. There was like...ten on the stupid ring!

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Cause it's a-"

"THERE HE IS!"

A robot jumped from behind me and pinned me to the ground, I struggled, trying to break free but it was no use.

"Trap..." Nomi finally finished.

(Uh oh! Don't you love cliffhangers? MWA HA HA! Ok so I promise I won't do a cliffhanger next time! And I'm going to write a story on Nomi's past so keep your eyes open! SMOKE-BOMB! *vanishes*


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**Nomi's POV:** I watched in horror as Randy was shoved into a cage. McFist called the Sorcerer.

"What is it now," the Sorcerer snapped.

"Our plan worked, WE CAUGHT THE NINJA!"

"Excellent... BRING HIM TO ME!" He ordered. The robots dragged Randy out of the cage and held him in front of the Sorcerer.

**Randy's POV: **The Sorcerer was talking to me, I didn't know what he was saying because I could only think about how I failed. I wondered what would happen next. I wondered if I'd ever see Norriseville again, there was no way out of this one. Nomi was locked up and I'm about to be destroyed... What do I do? Is there anything I can do? I gazed over at Nomi. She looked calm but I could see in her eyes worry and sadness. I paid my attention back to the Sorcerer.

"Any last words," the Sorcerer asked.

"...Nomi, I'm sorry, and I lo-" The Sorcerer shot red stank at me. It swirled around me until I couldn't see anything. It started to suffocate me and everything went black. The last thing I heard was...

"RANDY!"

**Nomi's POV:** Yes, I know I said the Ninja's identity out loud, but Randy... Is he ok!? For the first time, I can't do anything because I'm enclosed in this cage! ARGHH! I grabbed the metal bars and did the only thing I could think of, I cried. The light tears dripped down my face, they felt weird since I've been made of paper so long and water _IS_ paper's natural enemy. The red stank cleared and I saw Randy lying on the ground, unmoving. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. I stared at him, and the room was silent.

"We... did it?" I heard McFist ask. The silence was broken when the Sorcerer let out menacing laughter. The Sorcerer was breaking free.

**Howard's POV:** What's taking Cunningham so long!? He's been taking _four hours!_ I sat on the steps at school, licking my ice cream. I started to worry. What if... NO! That wouldn't happen! Randy's the _NINJA!_ He can handle anything...right? I heard cracking, then laughing. Uh oh! I ran inside the school to see the cap of the bottomless pit starting to glow ferociously and cracks were starting to form. The Tengu Stone seemed to be glowing the brightest of all, as if trying to keep the Sorcerer in. I started to back away when suddenly the pit exploded with green stank. I ran away. Randy. Why wasn't he stopping this!? Is he...what I think? I started running towards McFist Industries.

_A long run later..._

**Howard's POV:** I busted through the door on the room I believed to have Randy in. I saw Nomi in a cage. I probably should unlock her... I saw keys on the ground and tried to figure out which one went in the hole. Finally, it unlocked.

"Where's McFist?"

"He went to go see the Sorcerer at the school..."

"Where's Randy!?" I asked suddenly. Nomi was silent and looked over on the floor where Randy laid. We rushed over to him and knelt down. Nomi checked for a pulse.

"Anything," I asked. She shook her head gloomily. I pulled off his mask. Randy looked pretty battered up.

"CUNNINGHAM!? Cunningham? Come on don't leave me...we're best friends... We've always been together, don't...leave me." Tears started to come out. "We did everything together! Please Cunningham!...Cunningham? ...Randy?" There was silence for an answer. I started to sob.

**(MAN THAT WAS INTENSE! And short… oh well. Man, I might need to bonk this rating up to T! That was a gloomy chapter! I bet you all weren't expecting that! Well, who knows when I'll update this? Probably soon cause like, that'd be REALLY mean if I didn't... Wow, ...SMOKE BOMB!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Man...wow! I still can't get over the last chapter! XD any way...enjoy! Btw, I would recommend listening to Assasin's by Florian Bur during the action scenes! It will add effect! Well, it does for me at least.)**

**Randy's POV:** "W-what? What... happened," I asked. I opened my eyes to see a dizzy looking Nomi and a Howard with tears in his eyes.

"Randy? RANDY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Howard shouted hugging me, I hugged him back. I couldn't actually believe he was calling me by my first name! I noticed I was in my bedroom. Then I noticed Nomi in her cape, she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Whoa, Nomi are you ok?"

"Y- yes I'm fine," she said.

"DUDE! The Nomicon just did some crazy Ninja Magic on you!" Nomi rolled her eyes.

"It's called the Art of Healing..." Nomi suddenly hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she whispered in my ear.

"You guys are acting like I died!"

"Ummm," Howard said refusing to make eye contact. Nomi scratched the back of her head.

"Wait- I DIE-"

"Enough of that!" Nomi cut me off. We were all silent.

"How long was I out," I asked breaking the silence.

"About a week," Howard said quickly and quietly.

"A WEEK!?" They nodded. "Then that means-"

"Yes, the Sorcerer is free..." I stood up quickly, grabbed the mask off the bedside and started to walk out the door. I walked into it at first for getting up so quickly, but then I recovered.

"Wait! What are you doing," Nomi asked.

"I'm going to trap that Sorcerer back in that pit!" I said determined.

"Cunningham! Are you crazy!?

"But Randy-"

"I'll be fine..." Nomi looked up hopefully.

"Any advice or Nomicon wisdom before I go?"

"Just...be careful alright?" I nodded, put on the mask, and headed out.

**Randy's POV:**

"Ok Sorcerer! SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted from the top of the school.

"The Ninja! He's alive!"

"I knew he wouldn't abandon us!"

"LETS GIVE IT UP FOR THE NINJA!" The crowd of kids that hadn't been stanked yet cheered. I smiled under my mask. The Sorcerer appeared a few feet away from me.

"I THOUGHT I DESTROYED YOU!"

"Well, ya didn't!"

"NINJA SLICE!" I lunged at the Sorcerer just to have him move away last second. He sent green stank balls at me.

"Ninja dodge! Ninja dodge! And ninja dodge!" I backflipped over each one. The Sorcerer made a couple red shurikens out of red stank and threw them at me.

"That's new..." I jumped to the side, dodging two. The last one came at my head. So I I tipped my head backwards so it barely flew past me.

"NINJA TENGU FIREBALL!" I threw the fireball at him. He sent it back at me with a stank ball.

"NINJA AIR FIST!" The air fist hit the stank ball and it exploded in mid air in a blast of green and white, with a few embers here and there. Taking my chance I jumped up through the smoke and was about to kick the Sorcerer but he saw me coming and swatted me downwards with his stank hands. I came down through the ceiling. The impact hit me hard. I tried to get up but the rubble above me prevented it. I then blacked out.

**Nomi's POV:**

I watched the fight through Randy's window. When I saw and explosion, I sensed that Randy would need my help. I opened the window and jumped down.

"Now what," Howard called after me.

"RANDY NEEDS MY HELP," I shouted back while running off. I ran as fast as I could, only to run straight into the Sorcerer.

"YOU!" I shouted as loud I could over the harsh winds of a stanknando that was starting to kick up. I took put my katana and ran towards him.

"YAH!" I lashed out at him, just to have him swat me away like I was a fly. I flipped in mid-air and landed on my feet. I shook off the stank off me, for it stung painfully. I ran towards him again. I swung my sword, the sorcerer let out a stank blast as he laughed evilly.

"You really think you can defeat me?" The stank blew me away, but I quickly landed. I winced at the pain that was all over my body. The Sorcerer ran towards me, he brought down his giants stank arms. I brought up my sword to block so I wouldn't suffocate between the ground and the stank arms. The Sorcerer put in more power, I gripped my sword even tighter. The Sorcerer have a final blow of power. It all happened in slow motion, the snap of my sword echoed in my ears. I saw a flash of green when I was flung into the ground. I blacked out.

I was surprised that I had woken up. I thought for sure the Sorcerer would have finished me off. I looked around.

"No...this can't be happening," I said. I stared at my broken katana. I saw the sorcerer wreaking havoc. I ran up to him.

"WHERES THE NINJA!? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?" The Sorcerer let out an evil laugh.

"I got revenge on him! Because of him I was locked up for 800 years and now he will know my pain," The Sorcerer said.

"The bottomless pit..." I ran as fast I could to Norrisville High. There was a hole from where the Sorcerer broke free. I looked down into it.

"Randy?"

"Nomi! Nomi I am so glad- look out!" I turned around just to see a stank ball fly towards me. I lost my balance and fell into the hole, I unfortunately missed the floating rock. I fell down, down, down...

**Nomi's POV:**

As I fell, I had a de ja vou.

"My dream," I thought. "It's coming true..." I felt myself fall. I didn't care if the pit was bottomless or not. All I could think about was how I failed, of how I let everyone down. I remembered when I became human again. When I opened my eyes, I remembered how strange it felt to feel wind again, to feel the sun on my face. It felt weird, in a good way. I closed my eyes and I felt a single tear fall. I remembered that time when Randy took me to the mall, and I remember when I was stanked. I even remember the time I became enemies with Heidi. I thought about Howard, true he was obnoxious sometimes... but he was always there. Then I thought about Randy, out of the 800 years I've chosen a Ninja, he was by far the greatest, and I know, for sure, I can count on him. I closed my eyes, and fell, forever.

**The End**


	7. Chapter 7

**(YOU DIDNT ALL THINK I WAS DONE DID YOU!? Hah! I would NEVER do that to my loyal readers! NEVER! I wish I could see the looks on you faces right now ;') ok sorry I'm being mean! I just thought of it ending, right there, right then, and I was like..."Awww, that's so sad! Perfect! :D but no. No no no no no, it's NOT done! We're NOT through! So let's finish this the way a story is supposed to end!)**

**Nomi's POV:**

I opened my eyes in shock. Why was I giving up!? I could get out or here! With a look of determination in my eyes I took out my sais, then I jammed them into the wall of the pit, stopping me from falling. I started to climb out.

"I..." I jammed the sai in my right hand higher.

"Will not..." I jammed the one in my left hand higher.

"Give up!" I continued that pattern. I looked up. The light...it was so close! I could not give up hope. Hope is the light that guides us through darkness. It's the light that will scare away fear. Hope, hope is the thing that will take away darkness. And the thing about hope, is that it's always there, unless we choose to give it up. And I can't. No one can. I worked faster. Each time I jammed my sai into the wall, it brings me closer. Soon I heard the Sorcerer's evil laughs.

"HA HA HA! Now that Nomi has fallen into my trap Ninja, I will destroy you!"

"NO!" I jumped up and kicked the Sorcerer as hard as I could.

"NOMI!?"

"Yes! It is I!" I brought down my sais on the chain that held Randy and lunged them at the Sorcerer. The closed around his wrists.

"NO," he shouted. He sent a stank ball at me. I sent a air fist at it. I finally did a dragon rush at him, he was knocked out. I nodded at Randy, who took us out on his scarf. Damage would be fixed, and it was finally over. The end if this story. I smiled at Randy.

"You saved my life," he said.

"How could I let you lose it?" He laughed.

"In just glad I'm alive for this," he said.

"What are you talking-" he pulled me in close. He pulled his mask down, and we both leaned close. We closed are eyes, and then, our lips touched.

**The Real End**


End file.
